Second Place
by TheCrazyOne2.0
Summary: Ginny just couldn't stand it. Why did she always have to come in second place?


Okay so first off MERRY CHRISTMAS! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and liked my first attempt at writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter...yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny was used to coming in second place.

When she had first begun dreaming of being in a relationship with Harry, it had been different. She had still had those silly, girlish delusions that she would become his singular focus, that their relationship would be the most important thing in the world.

Up until then it had been casual, meeting up and going to Hogsmeade together had been dates to look forward to. Ginny had known that he had schoolwork, that he had other things to worry about. But for those short few months it had been like when he looked at her with those vibrant green eyes, she had been the only thing on his mind.

Then Sirius had died. She had cried, the sorrow had been stifling for a few weeks, but she hadn't known him all that well. Eventually she had gotten over it. Harry hadn't, he had wallowed in that grief, savoured it. It was like he felt he should be punished, that it was his fault and the only way it could be right again was if he suffered.

They had fought, for what seemed like the first time. Ginny had been screaming, yelling at him to look and see what he was doing to himself. Harry had only stood there and taken it. After a few minutes she had realized that this wasn't going to anything, that she couldn't do anything. She had slapped him, almost calmly, then turned around and left. She didn't look back once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That summer Ginny had written to him, pretended that everything was alright, that they were alright. Harry's responses to her letters had seemed almost… hollow. As if he was just going through the paces, writing what they would expect. She had read Ron's letters too, and it had been the same. Ginny had wanted to say something, to point it out, but they had been so happy that he was at least responding that she couldn't bring herself to do it.

When school started up again, for her 5th year and his 6th, he had cornered her on the train. He had looked at her with pleading eyes and asked- no, _begged_- for a second chance. She couldn't say no, they had gone out for a while, but they kept it casual. She had been afraid that this was just for show so he wouldn't hurt her feelings. He had been afraid that he would lose another loved one.

Harry had still had DA, and with the school work for his 6th year, and the extra training with Dumbledore they rarely had time for each other. In a way this had almost been for the best, with so little progress in their relationship, they hadn't run into any problems yet. They hadn't argued or had any confrontations. Problems that would probably have broken them both.

Then Dumbledore had died, and everything went to hell. Harry stopped talking, barely eating. Ginny had been caught up in whether to sit down and just grieve, or help Harry. In the end she had helped Harry. Of course she had, he was the most important thing in the world to her. She had held Harry as he cried, as he sobbed. She had stopped him when he almost hexed a few Slytherins into the next year for talking about how much better it was now that Dumbledore was gone.

For her 6th year he had already gone, off on his quest to defeat Voldemort. She'd barely had time to worry, too caught up in defending the younger students against the Carrows' and their love of the Cruciatus curse. She had gotten closer to a couple male members of the DA in her year, but she was loyal to Harry, just Harry. She would wait for him until the moment either of them died.

The final battle had been rough. She had watched several close friends die, others crippled or driven insane. The worst part of that by far though was the moment Hagrid had appeared carrying Harry's corpse. For a moment it had seemed like the world was falling down around her, like her purpose was gone. Ginny knew at that moment that without Harry Potter she was nothing.

When Harry stood up she was gasping in what felt like the saving breath of a drowning man. She couldn't put to words how ecstatic she was. Ginny had cheered along with everyone else as he struck down Voldemort. It was finally over. In that one moment, when his eyes met hers, it felt like everything was right in the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

They got married as soon as she finished Hogwarts, a fairy tale wedding at the Burrow. All of their friends had been there. Harry had looked so handsome in his suit; their kiss as they spoke their resolve was by far the best moment of her life. She was in first place, running towards the finish line.

Everything had slowly but surely fallen apart. They weren't like Ron and Hermione; they hadn't gone to hell and back together. They just weren't prepared. Cracks began appearing, slowly at first but then picking up speed until it was only their kids keeping them together.

Maybe it was just her; maybe it was the both of them. But they were like two puzzle pieces that were meant to go together, but one had been so damaged it just wouldn't fit with the relatively whole one. Harry was the damaged one, and Ginny knew she wouldn't be able to fix him no matter what she did.

They kept on a front for everyone else; they smiled and showed affection towards one another. The kids were happy, and so they should be too. Then Harry's nightmares came back, and by then they were sleeping in different rooms so she didn't even realize until it was much too late.

He came to her one day and told her everything. He told her all his regrets, all his fears and Ginny couldn't even speak afterwards. Harry had left quietly, while she sat there sobbing.

The next night she went to his room, and knocked politely before entering. She stayed standing while he asked her to sit, saying it would only take a moment. She handed him a packet of money, and some clothes of his she had packed. Ginny looked him in the eyes for the first time in years, finally seeing the pain there and told him in her calmest voice;

"I can't fix you; So you'd better find someone who can."

They both stood quietly for a moment, until he abruptly stood up and nearly ran from the room. She didn't follow, only stood by the window as he took his beloved Firebolt and flew away. She barely noticed as tears streamed down her face. Ginny left, and went back to her room to get some sleep.

The next morning when the kids asked where their father was, it was summer, she only answered with a vague _"He's got called into work early dear, he is the Head of the Department of Magical Defence after all"_. They went outside to play and she stood on the porch, looking out at them.

Tears began flooding her eyes again and she was so confused. Ginny should be happy, she had finally given her husband a chance of fixing himself. But at that moment all she could feel was despair, her purpose was gone. After all this, she was still in second place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

As always, reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. I do have a couple projects started but if you have an idea for a oneshot or story, please tell me! I love writing and as long as it's not offensive or porny I'll give it a shot.

ByeBye!


End file.
